


Icy Cold

by therumjournals



Series: Zach's Rules [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>”You don’t put the ice cube tray back if it only has one cube in it!  You fill it up, so there’s enough ice for the next person who wants to use it.  It’s common courtesy!”<br/>“Zach, has anyone ever told you that you have a lot of rules?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Cold

“CHRIS!” Zach bellowed from the kitchen. He scowled into the freezer, waiting for a response before he remembered that Chris had gone out for a jog. Zach rolled his eyes and pulled out all three ice cube trays, took the one remaining cube out of each, and poured himself a glass of water. He left the ice cube trays defiantly empty on the counter, and took his glass back to the couch.

The door slammed open a few minutes later, and Chris came in, panting and sweating and looking hot in more ways than one. Sweat glistened on the planes of his bare chest, and his shorts hung low on his hips. His eyes were a bright blue against the flush of his cheeks, his hair dark and damp, and Zach followed the line of his biceps as he lifted his hands above his head to stretch. Zach swallowed dryly and reached for the last sip of his water.

“How was your run?”

“Awesome. So fucking hot out there, though, ugh.”

Zach stood up, trying to hide his smirk. “Want a glass of ice water?”

“Oh god, yeah, that sounds amazing, thanks Zach.”

“Well, too damn bad, because _someone_ used up all the ice without refilling the trays.”

“What?” Chris wrinkled his face in adorable confusion, and glanced over to see the empty ice cube trays on the counter. “That wasn’t me! They had ice in them!”

“ _One cube_ , Chris? You don’t put the ice cube tray back if it only has one cube in it! You fill it up, so there’s enough ice for the next person who wants to use it. It’s common courtesy!”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “Zach, has anyone ever told you that you have a lot of rules?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a pain in the ass to live with?” Zach asked, but he was smiling and stepping closer.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re so fucking sexy it almost makes me want to pay attention to your ridiculous little demands? _Almost._ ” He wrapped a hand around Zach’s neck and smiled at him.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Zach started, leaning in for a kiss, “-that you stink? Seriously, Chris, ew.”

“What?! Come on! It’s my manly musk.”

“Uh huh, well you better get your musky ass into the shower if you want me to kiss you,” Zach said, stepping back with his lip curled in disgust.

“Zaaach,” Chris whined, tugging at the crotch of his shorts. “You can’t DO that to me!”

“Guess you’ll be needing a _cold_ shower then,” Zach said, smirking.

“Fucker,” Chris said playfully, lunging toward the sink and grabbing the spray nozzle. He turned on the tap, aimed it at himself, and sprayed the cool water across his chest, arching back over the sink, licking his lips and making obscene moaning sounds as the cold spray sent shivers down his spine. He cracked an eye open to find Zach watching him, biting his lip, his yoga pants doing nothing to disguise his own erection. Chris grinned, ran a hand down his chest, and turned the water on Zach, drenching him completely as he shrieked in surprise.

“Ahh, what the fuck!” Zach yelled, as Chris laughed, dropped the nozzle and took off running down the hall. “I swear to god, Pine, don’t you dare drip on the bed!”

**

Zach came in from walking Noah the next day to find the ice cube trays still sitting empty on the counter. “Chris!” Silence. Either he was out for a run, or he knew exactly why Zach was yelling.

“Ugh, do I need to write him a fucking memo?” Zach said to himself, as he filled Noah’s bowl with water. He ran a hand through his damp hair. Christ it was hot out there.

The door slammed and he heard Chris pause in the entryway, panting almost as much as Noah.

“Christ it’s hot out there,” Chris announced. “Hi!” he said cheerfully to Zach as he stepped into the kitchen. “Make me an ice water, babe?”

Zach rolled his eyes. “I would love to, _honey_ , but strangely enough, the ice cube elves didn’t come fill up the trays in the middle of the night.”

“Such a smartass,” Chris muttered, as he made his way to the fridge. He yanked open the freezer door and stood with his head in front of it. “Ahhh….”

Zach glanced over and had to do a double-take – the freezer was packed with three massive bags of ice. “The hell?” he asked, moving over to stand behind Chris.

“You got something to say about magical ice cube elves now, bitch?” Chris asked, turning around and smirking at Zach.

“Oh you are asking for it,” said Zach, grinning and sliding his hands over Chris’s bare shoulders and into the freezer.

“Am I?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Chris’s breath hitched as he heard Zach tear a bag of ice open behind his head. He smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for the bite of cold against his skin. Instead he felt warm lips against his, which was fine by him, but when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, the cold shock of an ice cube hit his tongue. He moaned and brought his hands up around Zach’s head, pulling him closer, seeking out the warmth of his tongue as Zach slid the ice between their mouths. He was so focused on the interplay of Zach’s hot tongue against the frozen cube, that he didn’t notice Zach’s hand creeping around his hip until a freezing cold block of ice pressed against his lower back.

“Ahhh fuck!” Chris said, more of a shriek really, as he pulled out of the kiss to gasp at the sensation, his head falling back as ice melted in his open mouth.

“Fuck, Zach,” he panted, as Zach smiled and swiped his cool tongue against Chris’s jaw. “Whatever happened to…unngh…to making me take a shower?”

“Fuck that,” Zach murmured, his kisses a sweet mix of warm and cold against Chris’s shoulder. “I’m rethinking my position on your manly musk,” he said, and he rubbed his nose just above Chris’s armpit to prove his point.

“Maybe you should rethink your position on some other things, too,” Chris breathed. “Such as my cock.”

“So demanding,” Zach said, kissing Chris on the mouth as he reached into the freezer again. He pulled out two more ice cubes and pressed them to either side of Chris’s neck, sliding them down to his chest. He touched one cube to Chris’s nipple, heard the sharp intake of breath, and leaned down to lick hotly against the cold, pert flesh. Chris was squirming, and his breathy “ah ah ah” sounds got higher in pitch as Zach did the same thing to his other nipple.

“You do make some interesting noises, Christopher,” Zach observed.

Chris fought to regain his voice. “Keep it up and _you’ll_ be making some interesting noises soon, _Zachary_ ,” he managed.

“I like the sound of that,” Zach said, sliding an ice cube down, dipping it into his sensitive bellybutton, and falling to his knees to follow the ice cold trail with his tongue.

Zach ran the ice cubes across Chris’s abs, tracing patterns on his skin, across his hipbones, and along the waistband of his shorts. Zach mouthed hotly over his strained shorts as the last of the ice cubes melted in his hands, trickling down Chris’s sides. He tugged at the elastic waistband and wrapped a cold, wet hand around Chris’s throbbing cock. Chris gasped and grinned, cursing, as he reached behind his head to grab an ice cube in each fist. He brought them down and pressed them to the sides of Zach’s neck, and Zach pulled away with a yelp. But he let Chris drag the cube across his jaw, turned his head to lick at the ice, lick across Chris’s palm, and Chris should have known better, but he was still caught off guard when Zach turned back to press his freezing tongue against the head of Chris’s cock.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Zach, so fucking cold, so ahhhh,” as Zach’s mouth engulfed him, hot and cold against his dick. He dropped the ice cubes to push a hand into Zach’s hair, looked down at him, all dark hair and dark eyes and those lips wrapped around his length, and he shivered as the cold air from the freezer traveled down across his burning skin. Zach sucked and moaned, slid a cold hand up the inside of Chris’s thigh to cup his balls, and Chris gasped and laughed and his dick spasmed as he spilled hotly into Zach’s mouth.

Zach stood up, smug as he pulled Chris’s shorts back up and pressed his erection into Chris’s thigh. He touched his forehead to Chris’s and chuckled to find that they were both sweating again.

“God you’re hot,” he breathed. Chris tipped his head back into the freezer and Zach pulled out another ice cube, ran it across his forehead. Chris grinned and opened his mouth, and Zach slid the ice cube over his tongue, letting Chris lick at his fingers. Then back up to his temple and Zach ran his hand through Chris’s hair, and Chris chuckled, reaching back to grab a handful of ice cubes before dropping to his knees.

Zach’s pants were around his ankles before he knew what was happening, and he braced his arms against the edges of the freezer to hold himself up, looking down so he could see what Chris was doing. Which was nuzzling into his crotch, his tongue warm and wet and - “Holy fuck!” Zach’s shriek was louder and higher than Chris’s had been, and Chris’s laugh sent a light vibration through Zach’s balls as he slid the ice cube down the cleft of his ass. Zach tightened his grip on the freezer and tried not to jerk away as Chris slid the ice between his legs, brushing across his entrance, so fucking cold. But Chris followed the path with a warm finger, then he ran his hot tongue up the inside of one thigh as he slid the ice cube down the other and Zach was shivering as he watched Chris suck the remnants of the ice cube back into his mouth.

“Who knew something so cold could be so hot?” Zach breathed.

“You’re such a nerd, Zach,” Chris said with a smirk, then he licked a cold stripe up Zach’s cock and swallowed him down.

Zach wanted to touch Chris, to run a hand down his hollowed cheek, but his fingers were freezing and he thought better of it, not wanting to startle him when he was so intent on working Zach over. Chris wasn’t messing around, wanted him to come, Zach knew, so he gave into it, let himself fall into the feeling of hot suction on his dick, Chris’s cheeks and tongue and throat. Chris’s hands squeezed his hips and he looked down into seductive, ice-blue eyes and slid over the edge, and he could see the white puff of his breath in the freezer as he came with a gasp.

It took Zach a few seconds to catch his breath before he could stand upright and offer Chris a hand. Chris grabbed hold of his wrist to help himself up, and Zach stepped back, the cold of the ice under his foot barely registering as he slipped backwards, bringing both of them crashing to the floor.

“Ow,” Zach said, though nothing really hurt, and Chris of course was just laughing, laughing and getting comfortable, settling with his head on Zach’s stomach. Zach gave in, resting his head on the cool tile as the heat crept back into their skin.

They were still there an hour later, listening to the drip of water as ice melted out of the open freezer. He should probably do something about that, Zach mused lazily, but Chris was curled comfortably against him, and anyway, it was too hot to move.

“Christ it’s hot,” Chris observed.

“Yeah it is,” Zach agreed, tracing a finger through the thin layer of sweat across Chris’s chest. “Should we turn the air conditioning on?”

“Hell, no.”

Zach smiled and wondered if this heat wave would last.


End file.
